


Of Great Importance

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme: OP wanted a list of the most important objects for any character(s).</p><p>http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4576968#cmt4576968</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Great Importance

**Claire**

 

1.) Her first CPR card. She got it when she was 16 and starting to work at a life guard to help to make ends meet and trying to save for college. She didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life then. If asked, she would have said she wanted to go to college and find a good job some place far, far away. Maybe the west coast. Maybe LA. To get away from this particular hell hole she grew up in. But deep down she knew she belonged here.

So she helps the people.

So she stays.

 

2.) Her mother’s pearl necklace. It’s a simple thing, no bells or whistles, just a white pearl dangling off a silver chain. It’s a little worn out too - old. She can’t say why this piece of her mother’s jewelry is so important to her. Why it was the only one she insisted on keeping as part of her inheritance while her sisters divided the rest up amongst them, or agreed to sell. It had been nestled at the bottom of the jewelry box, under a botch who’s paint was peeling. But there was just… something about it. Something that gave her a feeling of completeness, a feeling of coming home, of family.

She doesn’t see her sisters often. They aren’t like those picturesque families where everyone who punched and kicked and pulled hair gets a long all sweet and loving as adults - even after lost. But they’re aren’t hard feelings either…

Maybe the necklace connects her to them. Maybe wearing it around her next keeps the spell alive, so the next time one of them’s in town it doesn’t feel like it’s been years.

Maybe it’s just a necklace.

 

3.) Her mattress. Claire splurged on her mattress. And if you’re a nurse working 12 hours shifts… it’s important to be able to come home and sleep on something that actually feels _good_. And isn’t hard on her back.

 

**Karen**

 

She didn’t take many things with her to New York. She didn’t have many things in the first place.

They’re just a reminder of the impermanence that defines her life. Especially when she needs to leave them behind or become someone else.

 

If she felt she could keep things of value she’d have kept:

1.) A pair of earrings that remind her of the ones her grandma wore in her childhood not memories. Dark blue gems dangling form a small diamond that is the ear ring proper. 

2.) Pictures of the others. She misses them sometimes. She wonders where they are when they go off the grid, and how they are once they’ve returned.

3.) A good bottle of Russian vodka. The real stuff.

But it’s too dangerous.

It’s all too dangerous.

So everything she owns is meaningless. Or, conveys only the meaning she needs it to. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing real. 

(Because old habits die hard.)

 

**Vanessa**

 

1.) A painting. Unsigned. It will never be worth anything. And she’d never sell it if it was. It’s a painting of her when she was eighteen. Flowers decorate her hair. She wore it long then, and it flows down, brushing against her bare back. Her first love had made it.

 

They parted was amicably part way through college when the work load became too much to have a relationship. It’s a nice reminder of similar times and young love. There’s something special, in a first, easy intimacy. And it takes some growing up to learn that as an adults, relationships will never be that easy. There’s too much responsibility. Too many weeds to pull. A lot more work to make the flowers bloom. And then you still get pricked by the thorns…

 

Love just isn’t worth it anymore… It’s best relegated to being a fond memory of two young women with easy smiles, beautiful faces, and an eye for art celebrate the optimistic affection in each other’s hearts.

 

2.)  A blank canvas. Her first canvas. She never had the courage to paint on it. And now it seems to have become a piece on her own.

It’s a little ridiculous. Maybe even pretentious. But she still has it, hidden away in her room, under the bed. It’s a secret. Once she tried to make beautiful things.

 

3.) Her first engagement ring. Form a man she didn’t love. From a man she only half led on. From a man who’s name she doesn’t really remember.

She tries to feel bad about it. For the longest time it was her only engagement ring. And she considers digging it out form the bottom of whatever jewelry box it’s been forgotten in and throwing it away once Wilson proposes. It flashes through her mind for a second before she forgets.

 

**Santino**

 

1.) The watch his mother wore as a girl, which could probably fit on her wrist again. She gave it to him when she first contracted lung cancer and it didn’t look like she was going to make it the year.

 

2.) A teddy bear Claire gave him that she meant to give to her hospital’s toy drive. It’s a little thread worn by now, he finds himself running his hands across it’s soft fur so often. He hasn’t found a way to tell her that he still has it. He hasn’t found a way to say thank you. For everything, all of it.

 

3.) His college acceptance letters. He can’t go. Not anywhere. Not when his mother’s dying. Claire tells him they’ll always time to go later. He doesn’t want to have to think about that…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
